The Force Chronicles Part Six: The Legacy of a Jedi
by LieutenantGeneralMarek-Tano
Summary: The Rest of This Story is on Wattpad. /user/Lieutenantjmarek83


TFC Part Six: Jax's Destiny

300 years after the death of Lieutenant General Jaxson Etherwood Marek-Tano.

Unknown Third Person POV

The Ghost was searching for a its Guardian, it was the Harrowed Taken shell, and he found a body, the body had a sort of armour on it what he found shocked him. The ghost had just found his Guardian! It looked like a dead Titan but the armour was different than any he had ever seen, so he vaporised it, putting the armour in his inventory. Now, to resurrect the guardian In accordance with the Guardian rituals of passage from death to life, the ghost expanded and expanded, until he was at his fullest, then he came back in on himself, resurrecting the man.

Unknown 2 POV.

"Guardian, eyes up guardian, you don't know how long I've been looking for you," a phantom voice said to me.

"Huh," I responded, my life was all a blur before my eyes, my childhood at the orphanage, my summer job at that horrible pizzeria where those...things had tried to kill me. My high school cerimony where I had graduated from my school with honours, and with a tuition to pay for wherever I wanted to go. I chose Baylor, a small private school in Waco, Texas. I graduated from their military cadet academy at the age of nineteen, joining the US Army for a year, then becoming a SEAL for two more years. At age of twenty-two, I became the youngest police officer in county of Bowie, Maryland. That's when I found her. Ahsoka Tano; the first alien to ever set foot on Earthen soil. In the beginning, I had to admit that I wasn't very hostile towards her, not thinking of her as a threat, and that's how in the end, we got married and had three children. I thought of them; Marina, Colt and Daniel and how the last one would grow up without any knowledge of who his father was or how he loved him. This horrible realisation brought tears to his eyes. At least, he reminisced, Marina knew him, and she could pass down his legacy to her other two brothers. It was then and only then, he heard the phantom voice again, this time, only louder, "do you really want to die, if not, then let's get moving."

"Ok, jeez, you're just as bad as her," I said, my voice faltering, and breaking as I began to run. (You can guess who's POV this is now.)

"Now that we're on the move, I would like to ask who you are, or rather, who you were," the phantom voice said again.

"Well, my name is Juneau Isherwood, I was a police officer in Bowie Maryland, and that's it," I told the phantom voice.

"Look up," the voice said, and I looked up, and saw the Ghost for the very first time.

"Now, who are you and why did you resurrect me?"

"I for one, needed a guardian," the ghost said.

"What's a guardian," I asked cautiously.

"The defenders of the last city on Earth," the ghost said.

"Now you've got my name, can I have yours," I asked.

"My name is Destiny," the ghost said.

"Alright, Destiny, how do I summon you if I need you?" I asked her.

"You can summon me by just tilting the palm of your hand upward like so," Destiny said.

"Ok," I said, "Hey Destiny, umm, why are you black and white and seem to be pulsing with radiant energy?"

"I am a Harrowed Taken Shell, usually acquired from the King's Fall Raid," Destiny said, "however, I am an Exotic version of it, because you are a Meta-Warlock."

"What's a Meta-Warlock?"

"It's a Warlock that can equip three supercharges of the same damage type at once for all the subclasses and use their individual damage types. Especially helpful in the Vault of Glass Raid, because who needs another Vex Mythoclast when they already have five laying around in their vaults," Destiny was being very irate and wierd and unfollowable and I didn't understand why. It was then that I realised that she was leaking fluid.

"Are you alright," I asked her.

"No, I'm not, I was injured on my last mission by a Taken Hobgoblin."

"Well then, let's get you a new body," I said.

"You've just been reborn, you can't just tell me what to do," Destiny said matter a factly.

"I can, and I will, I am the authority here missy, and if you don't like it, then you can just leave," I said, "Do you...have you heard of man who lived in the United States of America over 250 years ago. He was very famous for being the first human male from the planet to marry an alien and have three kids with her. Have you ever heard of Lieutenant Jaxson Marek?"

"Have I ever heard of him?!" Destiny was surprised that I would ask the question, "I devoted 25 years of study on his entire life!"

"At least I haven't been forgotten," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"O, nothing," I said.

"Really?" Destiny was sceptical.

"If you knew how much I suffered to get to this point," I said, "you would respect me."

"Respect you?!" Destiny let out a laugh.

"I am Lieutenant General Jaxson Etherwood Marek-Tano, so I do deserve some respect!" I barked.

"You really are him, aren't you," Destiny asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow," Destiny said.

It was then that a Level 30 Fallen Elder Vandal came around the corner and began to fire his Wire Rifle at me. I jumped up of over a car, and I gathered all my energy that I had in body, and I put my hand out and two revolver type things (hand cannons) materialised out of nowhere and as I pulled the trigger to one of them, the Vandal fired his Wire Rifle at me and then was vaporised as Golden Gun took its toll, killing it.

"Ha," I said, "I can handle myself."

"I see," Destiny said.

"Now, let's get out of here," I replied.

So I began to run with Destiny and we came to a ship and Destiny transported me inside the Arcadia-Class Fighter and we ecaped.

Several Months Later

Lieutenant General Marek-Tano's POV

Destiny had grown from just a Ghost to a beautiful woman, well Exo really. I had just been promoted to Battle Commander, and even thought everyone just called me Jax or LTG. Marek. No one cared about rank but they did care about level, everyone in my class were mediocre Guardians, and my task was to make them better. My level, 40 and my light, 330, made me the highest light Guardian in the history of The Last City. I was a Warlock by city standards, but I wore Titan armour and a Hunter Psion Flayer Mantle as a cape. One day, at the end of fall, Destiny came to me and asked me, "Jax, would you like to go back home."

"Yes, you know that I would, so why would you ask me that question," I asked.

"It's becuse I just finished fixing your ship," Destiny told me.

"Give me three hours and I'll be ready to go," I said, "Gotta make a purchase from Xûr 'fore I go."

I went to Xûr and purchased from him for 21 Strange Coins...The MIDA Industries Taken King MIDA Multi-Tool. I also purchased The Taikonaut helmet. The remaining 17 Strange Coins I pulled out of my purse and handed to Xûr, and he put it in his purse and then Xûr asked me, "what else do you want, since you gave me those 17 Strange Coins."

"Xûr, those coins are yours, free of charge."

"You cannot do this, Guardian," Xûr said.

"Well, I just did," I said, removing my Taikonaut helmet.

When Xûr saw my face, his eyes widened.

"You're LTG. Marek-Tano," he said.

"I am and I'm leaving to go back to The Republic," I replied.

A couple minutes later when I was climbing into my ship, and Destiny came up.

"I want to come with you, in both forms," she said.

"Alright, but you'll have to vaporise all those Goblins, those Hobgoblins, those Minotaurs (and Praetorians and Primeval Minotaurs) and then Atheon himself?!"

"Yep, and I just upgraded my Ghost form so that I can hold 500 more terabytes of data, items, weapons, and anything else."

"Ok, you can come," I said.

"Thanks," Destiny replied.

A couple hours later...

As I was flying my ship to the Republic, I saw Ahsoka in my dreams. She was tied up and was being shocked with electricity. I saw her in a pool of her own blood, dying, I tried to reach out to her, but the dream wouldn't let me. It was then that I woke up.

"Wow, that was intense," I said.

"What was intense," Destiny asked confusedly.

"I just had a vision," I replied.

It was then that I heard gunfire coming at us!

"Computer, status report!"

"Our hyperdrive has been hit," Destiny said.

"Why does it always have to be the hyperdrive," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Hard Light, putting a fresh mag into it. I then went to the controls and activated my Auto Turrets. I then got into my Clone Armour and I put on my helmet and I pressurised my suit so that no air could escape. I then had Destiny spawn me out of the ship and onto hull so that I could fix the hyperdrive. When I got onto fixing my hyperdrive, I went and pulled out my 1000 Yard Stare and I pulled the trigger, and for a few seconds, nothing happened, then an explosion occurred on the ship. I then sensed something I hadn't sensed in a long time.

"Ahsoka?" I thought, "Can it really be?"

"I am on that ship, but I am not who you think I am, I do not know you and have never met you," A voice like Ahsoka's said in my head.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am the Ahsoka Tano of an age past, the one who you know," the Force Ghost Ahsoka said, "you are in an alternate universe, where Palpatine never died and he created his Empire. With Darth Vader, otherwise known as Anakin Skywalker, at his side, they bent the galaxy into their form of a shape, which is one without Jedi and where evil rules the galaxy. Your job, free my alternate self and help the rebellion, and then and only then will you return to your universe."

"I will free you," I said, "I swear it."

So I flew my ship onto the other ship and I docked with the cruiser. Getting into it via airlock, I activated my tracing beacon and my cloaking device. I snuck through the halls, unnoticed. When I came to the Detention Level, I took out my Hard Light and began to creep to the cells where the prisoners were held. I came to the first cell and I opened it with The Force, and inside was a boy, a man and Ahsoka, and another man who I identified as Agent Kallus, an ISB agent. (The reason that Jax knows about everyone's names is that he can sense their thoughts and feelings.)

"Wha?" Kallus began to speak but I Force Pushed him to the opposite wall, knocking him out.

"Who are you," Kanan asked.

"My name is unimportant, what matters is that I'm here to save you," I said, shooting the cuffs out on Kanan and Ezra's restraints, but for Ahsoka, a special treatment was required. I took out my lightsabers and cut free the bonds holding her. Putting back the lightsabers, I removed Ahsoka from the torture chair that she was in and slung her over my shoulder. I then motioned for Kanan and Ezra to come closer. When they approached me, I gave Ahsoka over to them and I told them to stay where they were, and then I went out into he hallway, which at this time, was filled with stormtroopers.

"Stand back, or die!"

"No can do, rebel," the stormtrooper captain said.

Just after the trooper finished talking, and I braced myself for the hail of blasterfire that I expected to rock my body, and I expected to die, which was the plan. I felt my life force draining as I dropped my Hard Light on the floor. (Remember that Jax can combine and use all the Super-charges in the game of Destiny)

I fell face first on the floor, and the troopers began cheering that they had taken down a rebel Jedi, apparently. At the same time, I used Fireborn Radiance, thus resurrecting myself. Then, after killing all of the troopers, I signalled for the rebels to follow me and we made our way to Hangar Bay 7 where the Ghost was being detained. As I was running across the hangar, the one Sith Inquisitor that were in there saw us and ignited her lightsaber and began to charge us. I rushed at her, Hard Light away, I got out, I pulled out my Down and Doubt 101 (Hand Cannon) and I began to fire at the Inquisitors, yelling,

"You want me, you come here and get me!"

"Alright sweetie," Barriss said, "I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept," I said haughtily, pulling out my elemental sword.

"You win, and we might let you and your friends go, for now, but if you lose, you become our prisoner, but your friends have to fight us first as well.

"I accept again, O gracious one," I responded to Barriss in a sarcastically lilting tone.

"Then let's begin," she said.

She ignited her lightsaber, and I began to fire my hand canon at her. She swept her sabre up and cut it in twain.

"Now you've made me angry," I barked.

I removed the sword from my grip and I pulled out my two lightsabers with Blue-Grey blades. Barriss gasped. She wasn't expecting another Jedi escapee.

"I am no Jedi, but I also am not a Sith. I help those in need and who can't help themselves, not cut them down," I said, igniting my blades.

"So be it," Barriss said.

"Ghost Crew go!"

"Not so fast," Barriss replied, using The Force to try to close the blast doors to the hangar.

"I won't allow that," I said, shoving Barriss back with The Force. After that, I reopened the blast doors, also with The Force. This put stress on my mind to keep the doors open.

"GO!" I yelled, and the Ghost's engines roared to life. Picking up Ahsoka, I made a run for the Ghost. I almost made it, jumping onto the ramp, but as Kanan took Ahsoka from me, Barriss used a Force Pull to pull me back to the Star Destroyer. As I was being pulled back, I pulled out my gauntlet and I spoke into it. Less than a minute later, my ship appeared, and as I was duelling Barriss for the second time, I backfliped away from her and onto my ship, where Destiny promptly spawned me into the ship, and we departed from the Star Destroyer.

"Follow the rebel ship," I told Destiny.

"Yes sir," Destiny replied.

Several minutes later when the Ghost had gotten out of hyperspace, I flew alongside the right side of the opposite ship, and spoke into my ship's comm system.

"Ghost, slow your pace so that I can transport into your craft," I said into the speaker.

The Ghost slowed down long enough for me to transport into their ship and then they took off, going into hyperspace again.

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"In Ezra's room, why?" Kanan was suspicious.

"It is imperative that I speak with her," I said.

"Five minutes," Kanan said.

"Alright, that's all I need," I replied.

I went into the room where Ahsoka was. She had just woken up and was putting on her lightsabers onto her belt. I approached her, but before I could take more than a few steps she said,

"What do you seek by coming here, Jedi."

"I am not a Jedi, but neither am I a Sith, however, I served the Republic as a Lieutenant General," I said.

"Interesting resumè, but who are you, and how are you related to me because I sense more than you told me," Ahsoka asked, interested.

"First of all, my name is Lieutenant General Jaxson Etherwood Marek-Tano, and, secondly, I'm your husband," This action of mine incurred a reaction of Ahsoka grabbing my throat and shoving me up against the wall, putting one lightsaber up to it.

"Woah!" I had expected that, but it was nonetheless shocking to see Ahsoka mad at me for something that should have not made her mad. "It's the truth," I said while choking, but seeing as Ahsoka would not back down, I decided to do something I never would have done in any normal situation. I shoved Ahsoka away and as she was trying to recover, I put both of my hands on her head, forcing a mental spike into her mind. Ahsoka screamed silently as the spike pushed in my memories of me and her into into her mind. She then said tearfully,

"Make it stop," After that, she continued, "make it stop."

"Sorry, no can do," I said.

It was then that I felt myself being pulled into Ahsoka's mind.

"Noooooooooo!" I yelled.

After our minds merged, it was all a flow of information, neither Ahsoka nor Jax could tell. When, at last the pain stopped for me and Ahsoka, I opened my eyes, I was drifting in space, about to get picked up by a ship. I was picked up by the ship, and I was dragged into a cell, thrown in roughly, and left to rot.

After a few hours

"Destiny, Destiny? Destiny! Stop fooling around!"

"I'm here, Jax. What do you need," Destiny said.

"Did they find my lightsabers?"

"No, but they do have have the ship."

"Why does it always have to be the ship or the hyperdrive."

"I don't know."

"Hey, guard," I said, "I feel sick, and you don't want to be cleaning puke off the floor, can I go to the 'fresher."

"Sure, just no funny business," the guard said.

I could tell that this guard was kind of stupid, so the moment that I walked out of my cell, I snapped the man's neck with my bare hands, and I made my way to the hangar bay, wherein I got into my ship, and I blasted the hangar bay door, open and escaped.

"Destiny, plot a hyperspace course to Courascant," I said.

"Yes, Jax, setting course for Courascant," Destiny replied.

After about an hour in hyperspace, I went into my cabin and sat down and I thought about Ahsoka and what I'd say to her when I arrived. I was just contemplating how much Marina, Colt, and Daniel had changed over the past 100 years. We dropped out of hyperspace and as my ship approached Courascant, I heard chatter on the comm channels.

"Destiny, activate comm channel 8266, and the encrypted passkey is 247652," I said.

"The channel is intact but inactive," Destiny responded.

"Send out an emergency beacon on that frequency."

"Alright, done. What now?"

"Now, we go and see where Ahsoka is."

I flew my ship into Courascant and into an an abandoned warehouse that I had used as a landing site before. I got out of the ship and walked to the nearest turbolift, getting in it, I removed all my armour and put on the only republic civilian clothes that I had, and that was my Jedi robes. As I walked out onto the platform, the crowd cleared and a Sith walked out from the bystanders, and pointed a finger at me, saying,"

"Stop right there, Jedi scum!"

"I am no Jedi," I said, defending myself.

"O, well then carry on, but if I catch you again, I will not be so merciful," the Sith said.

As the Sith walked away, he tossed something into the crowd. It was a thermal detonator grenade! I immediately ran to the grenade, picked it up and threw it at the Sith, and the grenade landed, hitting him on the head.

"Agh!"

"Darn this," I said.

"Darn what?"

"Darn hiding," I replied, pulling off my hood, and both of my lightsabers materialised in my hands. Turning them on, I taunted the Sith.

"This is Cordialia, I need assistance, we have a Jedi on our hands," the Sith said into her comm.

"A real Jedi?"

"Darnit Janus, just get down here," Cordialia said angrily.


End file.
